


When The English Give You Lemons…Make Tea

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The War between England and Britain continues but things aren’t going the way they were planned.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 105 Sour</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The English Give You Lemons…Make Tea

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** When The English Give You Lemons…Make Tea  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters /Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Elyan  
 **Summary:** The War between England and Britain continues but things aren’t going the way they were planned.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 806  
 **Prompt:** 105 sour  
 **Author's Notes:** First prompt of “The Golden Kingdom” 

** When The English Give You Lemons…Make Tea. **  
War between the English Crown and the British Crown was at a stalemate. The House of Windsor, who had planned for an easy victory against Arthur Pendragon and his army-less Kingdom of Britain, was now meeting opposition not only from the shared allies but from the English people as well. 

The war was unpopular and that grated on the English Monarchs.  Criticism was harsh as the Crown’s explanation had a left a sour taste on the tongue of the people. 

The Pendragon King was not as ineffective as the English had previously told their people. That was the reason England gave to take back Britain, or Wales as it was once known. Proof of the progress in Britain was reported by the World News syndicates after it had been smuggled out of Britain by sorcerers.  

The shield put in place by Merlin and the others with magick held and was completely impenetrable to anything without magick. When Elizabeth discovered this, she sent for her own magickal subjects. The English magickal community refused to cross the border to help Elizabeth take Britain. They instead helped smuggle information in and out of Britain.  

Elizabeth had even ordered dragons to be sent across the border. Merlin smiled and welcomed them in like stray puppies. They were now munching on sheep parts and rolling around in a wide open field. 

Supplies were brought into port on enchanted barges and goods shipped out the same way. Everything continued inside the shield as if nothing was happening. The only difference was that television, radio, satellite and mobile service was down due to the shield its self. 

Arthur grew sullen as he sat at the northern border with the few knights he had and a warehouse full of sorcerers. He missed Gwen. She remained at the abbey in case something happened to Arthur. But days turned into a week then two and everyone was paying for his loneliness.

“Maybe we should send for Gwen.” Merlin said finally. 

“We can’t do it until the English retreat.” Arthur said as he stood at the map on the wall of the small office he was using at the warehouse. “I don’t want her in harm’s way, Merlin.”  

“Yes but you are a real sourpuss without her. I forgot that about you.” Merlin said. “I, for one, would like to see my son.” 

“They can’t take the heat for much longer. What was the last report from the Ministry of Magic?” Arthur asked. 

“Protesters have taken up the fight in full force at the Royal residence and they are being very vocal. It doesn’t hurt that some of the protesters are from the Magickal community. We may have to open the borders to them. I hear quite a few would love to make Britain their home.” Merlin told him. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “More of you? Well isn’t that just great?”

“We are keeping your arse safe at the moment.” Merlin said. 

“I’m grateful really I am but how is the shield holding at the moment?” Arthur asked.

“We can keep it up with half a dozen people at a time. Getting it up was the hard part keeping it up is easy.” 

“Not everyone would be keen on the idea of more sorcerers, Merlin.” Arthur said. 

“After this, I doubt anyone would complain much. We are becoming a magickal kingdom.” Merlin said with a smirk.

“Better not let that big mouse hear you say that, Merlin. Tell Leon to load up a lorry and take supplies to Gwen at the abbey. I’ll send a letter. Would that please you?” Arthur said. “Besides Leon needs to see his wife and child.” 

“I was thinking that you go and have a little private time with the Queen then maybe you wouldn’t be so grumpy.” Merlin said. 

Arthur glared at him. “Just go get Leon. I have a letter already written. Send Elyan with him.” 

Merlin nodded. “I still think you should go but I won’t argue.” 

“Go where?” Morgana asked as she walked up with two steaming mugs of tea. 

“To the abbey.” Merlin said as he took one from her. 

“I want to go. I need to see Devon.” Morgana looked at Arthur with a pleading look. 

“Then it will be you with Leon instead of Elyan.” Arthur said. “Load the lorry with supplies and get going when it’s done.”

Morgana kissed Arthur on the cheek and smiled. She shoved the mug of tea in his hands. “Thank you. I’ll go tell Leon.” 

“You’re welcome Morgana.” Arthur said. 

Morgana kissed Merlin and went to find Leon. 

“You know this war better not linger much longer or else we are all going to call you King Sourpuss. You really need to relax.” Merlin said.

“I will relax when this is over and we are all safe.” Arthur said. 


End file.
